


Served with a Pinch of Spice

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Road Trips, Romance, Slow Burn, Valentine's Day, fake marriage au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Her eyes were sparkling in elation, arms wrapped firmly around Yoshiko’s waist as she leaned in for another kiss, lips curled in a tender smile when Yoshiko whispered back in tears, “We’ll figure it out. we have all the time in the world.”A Fic collection of Aqours, Muse, PDP and among others.





	1. Chapter 1

**The scariest moment is always just before you start.**  
—  Stephen King (via megdegrant)  
  
  
Yoshiko, at her most vulnerable, was one of the key highlights Kanan loves when she teases her. The adorable blush she makes whenever she became frustrated or embarrassed never failed to make Kanan smile. Unlike what others perceived her as; odd, those unique aspects of her, Kanan found early charming. Her demanding attitude combined with her bold confidence shook Kanan to the core. During their secluded moments, they’d shared together, Yoshiko’s open-minded manner and insistence on sharing intimate details about her worries took the breath right out of Kanan’s chest.  
  
  
Yoshiko had always thought she’d be alone, with nobody to love her. Kanan proved her wrong when she confessed to Yoshiko.  
  
  
“I really like being with you, okay? Not many people could handle someone like me.” She spoke as if them dating were a bad thing. She meant no harm but in Kanan’s eyes, every word she uttered with mirrored her own self-insecurities. Those same emotions bubbled in Kanan’s heart and without thinking, she caught Yoshiko’s kiss in a heated kiss, pushing her down on the bed squarely in the center and shifting her knee between Yoshiko’s legs when Yoshiko grasp the corners of her shoulder.  
  
  
The bed shook beneath her feet, her lip trembled. Would Yoshiko push her away for randomly coming onto her? She felt the pull of anxiety threaten to spill but her concerns were easily dashed when Yoshiko gingerly wrapped her arms and kissed with slow vigor. Kanan couldn’t muster the courage to tell her but a small part of her felt like Yoshiko understood her words. Between their proximity, the rush of emotions broke from within Yoshiko. Small hiccups erupted from Yoshiko’s lips when Kanan pressed near her skin, licking the stray tear away.  
  
  
It tasted faintly of salt.  
  
  
“You’re doing great, really great Yoshiko.” Kanan flashed her a bright smile in between kisses, resting her hand on Yoshiko’s flushed cheeks as she pulled the basil blanket over their bodies. “There’s no need to cry.” Her head bumped against Yoshiko’s forehead; fingers cupping her cheek while Kanan slipped her hand in Yoshiko’s own, beaming.  
  
  
“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to.” her voice stopped mid-sentence, and Kanan understood.  
  
  
“You don’t have to say anything. Go back to sleep.”  
  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
  
Kanan nodded. “I don’t mind. I’ll stay here with you.”  
  
  
“But...”  
  
  
“It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.”  
  


* * *

  
Kanan appreciated the shy facade in Yoshiko, even if half the time she couldn’t decipher what the younger girl said. It was the thought that counts. At least that’s what Kanan had in mind.  
  
  
Trust was a two-way street.  
  
  
She had decided long ago to shower Yoshiko with love so much, Yoshiko would grow to hate it. It was precisely when Valentine’s day came, Kanan finally decided Yoshiko’s gift.  
  
  
Chocolate.  
  
  
She knew Yoshiko had a keen sense of taste, primarily with spices so Kanan deliberately switched sugar with spice. The desirable chocolate was reserved for the best of the best. Spending countless times in the kitchen only made it more trying when her handiwork was possibly going to become the best chocolate Kanan could have done. Shifting her focus over to the kitchen counter, Kanan slid open the oven door and placed the tray of chocolates in the oven.  
  
  
Once done, she slouched into the rear, finally able to breathe peacefully, wiping her head with the back of her hand. Kanan glanced back at the time, numbers displaying across the timer’s surface. It couldn’t have been no more than a mere ten minutes but already, anxiety began to creep in. quickly departing from the chair, she strolled towards the kitchen and opened the oven to take another closer look.  
  
  
“Still not ready…” she mumbled.  
  
  
A scowl etched its way across Kanan’s features as she closed the oven door gingerly, making her way back to the dinner table. Kanan slumped her arm on the surface and sighed. She only hoped everything would turn out right. Or at least, the way she wanted it too. Yoshiko at times was very difficult to please, so Kanan had to put in the extra work to surprise the younger girl. She tapped her finger on the hard table, puckering her lips while she toyed with the hem of the ribbons sprayed across the table. Eventually, the timer dinged and Kanan perked up, her eyes landing on the tray of sweets before her.  
  
  
Maybe there was hope, after all.  
  
  
Quickly, Kanan grabbed the oven mitts and placed them on, happily making her way to the oven and swiftly pulled the tray of steaming hot biscuits from out the corridor and dropped it gently on the cold surface of the kitchen table. Next to the tray was a chocolate gun designed especially for decorating cakes. Kanan had removed the handle and easily made it into a frost from which she could squeeze the excess chocolate on.  
  
  
Kanan chuckled faintly. “Guess it's time to get to work.” She rolled up her shelves and prepared for what she would deem an amusing hour to say in the least.  
  
  
Shuffling over to the dining table, she retrieved the final bits of materials needed to complete her final task; decorating the treats. While she waited for the tray to cool, she grabbed the mixing bowl and opened the top cabin of the drawer to pull out a mini-sized box of frosting; specifically, black frosting and rainbow sprinkles rested near her hand.  
  
  
 Apparently, Yoshiko had made it very clear she preferred dark matters of the supernatural when they went on their first date. Even now, Kanan gingerly recalled Yoshiko’s energetics confidence when she had asked what cookies she wanted during their trip to the bakery. Bottom line, Kanan had Yoshiko all figured out.  
  
  
Or, so she thought. Yoshiko was strange although Kanan liked a little diversity in her girlfriend. She was cute that way.  
  
  
Kanan’s lips were drawn in a flustered smirk as she blew into her hands, trying desperately to suppress the nervous butterflies seemingly dancing around her stomach. Never had Kanan experienced anything so baffling like this, except for the time she had her first kiss. Then again, Yoshiko had initiated the kiss since Kanan acted like a shy teenager.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Meet me after school in the classroom,” was Kanan’s only reply to Yoshiko after they met for their early stroll to school.  
  
  
This is way more embarrassing than I thought it would be…Kanan sighed for what felt like the hundred time. Valentine’s day was fast approaching, no idea of what to get for Yoshiko, but this. She squeezed the bag tightly, its familiar wrapping crinkling in her hands. The door slammed to the side with Yoshiko strolling her way in unannounced, a smug grin plastered on her lips.  
  
  
“You called me for this?” Yoshiko chuckled, looking up and down Kanan’s body. She talked towards Kanan’s form, with the slow of her hips, then stopped when she glanced at Kanan’s nervous expression. “Come on, out with it.”  
  
  
“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Kanan ordered. Yoshiko obeyed, holding her hands before Kanan’s form and humming. Kanan swallowed hard before pushing the treats to Yoshiko’s hands. “I m-made these for you.”  
  
  
Yoshiko accepted the gift quietly, eyes scanning over the dark-colored cookies beneath her palms. She undid the pink ribbon perched on the top and plucked one of the cookies before plopping it to her mouth. A delighted hum escaped her lips as she nodded in satisfaction. “Not bad. Not bad at all little demon.”  
  
  
“Oh…”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“Nothing…I wasn't expecting you to say that.”  
  
  
“Well, that's extremely rude of you to say that.” Yoshiko shook her head disappointingly.  
  
  
“I-I didn’t mean anything against you, it’s just…” Kanan replied. she swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. As embarrassing as it was, she needed to rid her consciousness. “Look what I wanted to say is, from here on out I’ll continue giving you stuff like this for the next holidays and the next and so on.” She averted Yoshiko’s surprised face, hiding with the rise of her hand, the back of her palm passing over her lips in a nervous manner.  
  
  
“Even on Christmas?” She challenged.  
  
  
“Y-yeah. I’ll make you a nice Christmas dinner for you and we can decorate the Christmas tree in my house.”  
  
  
Yoshiko pondered for a second, rubbing her chin. The thought didn't sound half bad, and she enjoyed eating her girlfriend's meals.  “How long are you willing to do that?”  
  
  
How long? Kanan’s soft gaze shifted to greet Yoshiko’s eyes, uneasiness plastered on her face. she reached forward, cupping Yoshiko’s cheek gently while she spoke in a determined voice. “For the rest of our lives.”  
  
  
Yoshiko snickered. “Then…” She straightened her feet and inches closer, resting her arms loosely on the soles of Kanan’s shoulders, leaning close while she pressed a chaste kiss to Kanan’s lips and bit her lower lip. in response, Kanan flinched, “How cute… you still blush whenever we kiss."  
  
  
“That's because I like kissing you,” Kanan blushed.

  
Yoshiko rolled her eyes. “What a charmer.” She added.  Anyways, do you have a clear idea as to what you want for white’s day?”  
  
  
Kanan beamed. “You.” She chuckled warmly, leaning down to steal a kiss from Yoshiko.  
  
  
Today wasn’t such a bad Valentines day, after all.  
  
  
Not when Kanan got to steal kisses from Yoshiko.  
  
  
Her eyes were sparkling in elation, arms wrapped firmly around Yoshiko’s waist as she leaned in for another eager kiss, lips curled in a tender smile when Yoshiko whispered in her arms, “We’ll figure it out. we have all the time in the world.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko wants to surprise You. With chocolates in mind, she rushes over to You's desk, hoping her chocolate would delight You. Perhaps You gets a bit... more delighted than she hopes for. Not to say she didn't enjoy it.

**Can we just go ahead and skip to the part where I wake up next to you every morning?**

-Unknown

 

Chocolate filled cookies consisting of sugary delights, tucked in locker rooms and desks in the early morning was what usually occurred behind closed doors. Not a student present in the waking dawn and Riko was grateful for the opportunity to be standing before You’s desk, while she hastily shoved the box of chocolates against the crook of the inner linings of the desk.

  
Yet a problem arose.  
  
  
 _It... won't fit?_

 

Her efforts in perceiving the fact that something as small as this would happen to coincidentally befall her at the worst possible time, made the situation direr than it was. Riko didn't account for the puny size of the chocolates to obscure her mission. But Riko knew when she had to give up, and unfortunately with the way she was circling about the situation, forcibly shoving the box in wasn't going to get her anywhere.  
  
  
Sighing, Riko tucked the box back into her bag and proceeded to exit the room until a body blocked her field of vision. “Riko-chan, what are you up so early in the morning? The class hasn't even started yet.”   
  
  
“Well, I was…” Riko panicked, silently clutching her bag. “I was just enjoying the quietness of the classroom.” She said. A half-assed of an excuse was better than nothing.   
  
  
“Oh? I see...sorry to bother you. I thought you would've been the first person to greet me with chocolates, haha.” You joked, waving her hand. She pulled out a box of Pocky and chomped on the pink snack.   
  
  
“Um... You-chan?”  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
Riko swallowed, rummaging through her bag when she finally withdrew from it a tightly wrapped container and presented it to the amused second year. “F-for you!” She exclaimed, shoving the box against You's chest, blushing.  
  
  
“For me? Thanks, Riko-chan!” Her hands instantly grasped the tiny box, fingers gliding over the sleeve of its wrapping, and toying with the neat bow tying everything together.  
  
  
“Huh? Wait you're going to open it now?”  
  
  
“Yep!” She giggled. “Better late than ever, am I right?!”   
  
  
Riko swallowed hard, rubbing the back of her head and glancing at her feet.  
  
  
You happily accepted Riko's gift, her hand quickly unfastening the red ribbon centered above the as she opened the box, eagerly peering at the tiny chocolate shaped anchor and ship, boats and various sea creatures in You’s view. She spotted a dolphin in the left-hand corner, resting with a penguin similarly alike to Dia, the tiny hairpins on its round head. Seals, otters, and whales lined against the box as You quickly picked up the anchor shaped chocolate, swiftly plopping it in her lips.  
  
  
“Mm, it's good Riko-chan! You'd make a lucky wife if you prepared sweets like this for me, every day.” You laughed, licking her fingertips and smiling.  
  
  
“R-really?”   
  
  
“Yeah! Not to mention if we got married, I can have you all to myself! And the kids," You snickered. "I'm sure will love your cooking!”  
  
  
Riko choked. “W-what?” Her ears were fuming and she couldn't believe what she was hearing! Was it a dream? Riko pinched her cheeks as hard as she could muster, instead of groaning at the end result. Nope, definitely reality.  
  
  
“Ah, sorry. It's a bit early to talk about marriage. How about we start dating and see where it goes from there?” You offered.  
  
  
 _That doesn't sound half bad actually…_ “Okay.”  
  
  
“Great! Then let's go on a date after school ends! I'll pick you up, Riko-chan.”   
  
  
“...Sounds good,” Riko replied.   
  
  
You shoot her a bright smile and leaned forward to press a quick kiss on Riko's soft lips. The faint taste of chocolate lingered on her lips as Riko blinked absently. “Great! Then it's a date! You're awesome Riko-chan! I love you!”  
  
  
“I...love you too, You-chan.”   
  
  
Either this was a dream or something else because Riko was losing her mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to request a fic please direct your inquires to below the comments section or forward them to my writing tumblr blog {shadow-gateway-to-love} as it would be easier to deliver faster fics. Comments below if you expect a fast response and I will have it ready by then.
> 
> Feedback is deeply appreciated. How was the fic to your liking? Want to see more? :D


	3. YoshiDia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia wonders why Yoshiko even tries at all to capture her attention. She already has her eyes on the other girl, after all.

** It is only once in a while that you see someone whose electricity and presence matches yours at that moment. **

—  Charles Bukowski / _Once in a while_

 

The evenings were a usual abundance of frugal cold, making the nights harder to sleep with the chilling temperatures and various swatting of the outside world. She lost count of the sleepless nights filled with artic-like temperatures lingering in her room, toying with her constantly to no avail. An aspect of which Dia despises greatly, who wouldn’t when their faces were hit with gusts of wild wind?.  
  
  
Living in the traditional house her parents dwelled in made her consider her choices; either complain or deal with it. That left her with minimal options to go for so she chose to leave the shutters closed. While it wasn’t enough to go for, it helped satiate the breezy storms ghosting her side of the wall. During chilly nights like this, she’d spend her time indoors. Holed up in her warm bed with blankets covering her body. However, with another warm body next to hers, it was an unmistakable task, especially with someone like Yoshiko who hogged all the blankets merely to piss Dia off.  
  
  
Yoshiko sat down with her, peering over her shoulder as she sported a rather grim look while Dia ignored her, book in hand. They were plopped on Dia’s large bedroom overlooking the window beside the wall. Dia had learned to ignore Yoshiko’s needy demands, involving them holding hands or going out on long quiet walks. Yoshiko pointed out it was normal to have needs, understandable even, but Dia argued wasting valuable time on long drawn out dates were better time spend studying.  
  
  
Which Dia was currently doing, nose buried in a book. Sitting cross-legged a few distances from her, Yoshiko groaned. For the past few minutes, she had been doing that, endlessly. Dia wonders why Yoshiko even tries at all to capture her attention. She already has her eyes on the other girl, after all.  
  
  
“I hate you.” Yoshiko spats.  
  
  
Dia sighed. “No, you don’t.”  
  
  
“I totally do.”  
  
  
“Right,” Dia says, sliding her arm over Yoshiko’s waist. “Then why are you hugging me?”  
  
  
“I plan to kill you with kindness. Slowly. Painfully.” Yoshiko says, rubbing her head on the back of Dia’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m clearly in so much pain.” Dia scoffed.  
  
  
Yoshiko puffed her lips, pouting when Dia gave her a flick on the forehead. She winched, smoothing out her skin where Dia hit her and glared. “What was that for?”  
  
  
“A little payback for interrupting me,” Dia says, smirking in between. That earned her a dirty look from Yoshiko. “If you wanted to cuddle, you could have asked before getting in my way.”  
  
  
The colors on Yoshiko’s face turned gaping red. She bit her lip, trembling in shaky breaths while Dia watched, amused. “I don’t cuddle!” Yoshiko scerned, er hand hit the bedside. “I want a kiss, lots of kisses okay! Not just one measly kiss from you.”  
  
  
A muted silence fell between them.  
  
  
Yoshiko felt the soles of her palms sweating as if she had been caught red-handed doing dirty activities. She swallowed weary, looking around the room to avoid Dia’s surprised stare. She was certainly staring alright; in embarrassment.  
  
  
Dia was the first to break the silence, erupting in blasts laughter. “Seriously?” Dia broke out in laughs. “I didn’t think you had it in you,” she teased.  
  
  
“J-just forget what I said.” Yoshiko blushed.  
  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Dia says, instantly grabbing Yoshiko’s arm as she reels her in, closing the distance between them in a gaping kiss, sending Yoshiko falling back first on the bed. Their heated foreplay amplified when Dia began roaming her hands all over Yoshiko’s body, pinching and groping her while her voice fell on deaf ears. She certainly wasn’t being modest with her fingers pushing the front of Yoshiko’s blouse over, revealing her toned stomach. Immediately, Dia’s fingers traveled their way up her skin, dancing along the edges of her sides in a playful manner, and drawing out a stretched moan from Yoshiko’s lips.  
  
  
When they finally separated, Yoshiko was an absolute mess, her hair sticking upwards, the shirt she wore clinging to her soft skin.  She glanced up at Dia with a stern glare then brought her fingers to Dia’s chest, fisting a mouthful of her sleeve while pushing her to a safe distance. Face burning; Yoshiko squinted at Dia’s form, sizing her down. “What’d you do that for?”  
  
  
Dia chuckles amusedly. “I just couldn’t help myself,” she sneers. “It’s hard enough, keep my hands off you when you’re making those adorable faces.” Whether intentional or not, Dia’s sultry laugh escaping her lips in a teasing manner shocks Yoshiko.

  
Shifting her arms, Dia moves from her position and swiftly cups Yoshiko’s cheek, glancing down to her soft lips; her index finger tracing the bridges of her chin then skates to her flushed cheeks overlooking her closed eyes. The mere sight of Yoshiko’s dissolved expression rendered her silent, stunned beyond words as her face inches by the tiniest bit; closing the distance carefully, heart wracked with guilt, Dia decides to step up her game, pulling Yoshiko’s body close as she brushes her lips alongside Yoshiko’s tentative ones with her own.  
  
  
_Warm_ , Dia ponders. Sweet and smelling faintly of strawberries; primarily her favorite, she has to laugh because Yoshiko remembered that small detail, lips smirking; the thin sheen of gloss skittering over her lips once again when their lips met, cautiously, then with quick vigor when Yoshiko squeals in a girlish manner.  
  
  
She listens to Yoshiko’s heartbeat. Automatically, Dia hears the slow, steady and quick thumping of Yoshiko’s uneven tempo’s. They make an elaborate rhyme to the timely beats masking her own heat; it felt highly dangerous in Dia’s eyes, seeing how the events played out like this. Dia swallows vainly, licking her lips in containment. Behind them, the lecherous strong gusts of winds passing over the window, rumbling overhead. With reluctance, she pulls at Yoshiko’s lower half shirt, earning her a slap in the face; much to her bargain hurts.

  
  
Once Dia’s slapped out of her misery, Yoshiko sighs heavily, rubbing her temples.  
  
  
She turns her back behind Dia and grabs the feather pillowcase in her arms, hissing as she buries face first into the softness of the pillow and voicing out her concerns. “I hate you, Dia!”  
  
  
“No,” Dia chuckled warmth. Making her way over to Yoshiko and forcing her up from the bed, tilting her chin to gaze right into Dia’s hauntingly wistful eyes, boring into hers, those shards of bold emerald strikes making her shake. “You love me,” Dia says, with absolute uncertainty. “Isn’t that correct?”  
  
  
Yoshiko nodded in a small motion, causing Dia to smile, that warm loving smile she loved.  
  
  
“Now give me a kiss,” Dia says in a condensing manner. Without warning, she pushes Yoshiko down, trapping her in an embrace. Their words go unspoken, but Yoshiko makes sure to return Dia’s kiss with as much fervor as she can, scrunching her arms up Dia’s shoulder and presses closer, closer to that scorching heat of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can guess what they do by the end lol
> 
> If you would like to request a fic please direct your inquires to my writing blog {shadow-gateway-to-love} as it would be easier to deliver faster fics. Comments below work if you expect a fast response and I will have it ready by then.


	4. MariMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hanamaru cries, Mari feels a soft tug on her heart, almost breaking into pieces while she comforts Hanamaru. Even now, she can't help but do the same for her.

**“Everybody is a Genius. But If You Judge a Fish by Its Ability to Climb a Tree, It Will Live Its Whole Life Believing that It is Stupid.”**

-Albert Einstein

 

This was entirely Hanamaru’s fault. Her fault for losing her precious bracelet, the loose bracelet she cherished deeply. How could she have been so distracted for not realizing it left her side?

  


She remembered getting roped into practice with Yoshiko and Ruby not long after, prepared to limp home when practice ended, her muscles aching as she plopped face first on the bed and sighing. Practice always took the breath out of her and she was often spared on one or more occasions. But this time, she wasn’t able to accomplish a simple task; keeping Mari’s bracelet she gifted to her in safe hands.

  


Yet, here she was, alone with Mari in her large room, feet placed above the cushion sized bed while she confessed her crimes to the older girl, sniffling as she did so.

  


“I’m so sorry, Mari-chan.” she gripped her skirt tightly, digging her nails into them, her head drawn in a downcasted glance. “I… I lost your gift and… I didn’t know until after it went missing,” Hanamaru croaked. “I promise I’ll pay you back for the damages.”

  


Like she had the money, Hanmaru scoffed. She noticed Mari’s body inching crawling closer towards her until they were breaths apart from each other. What she saw, the warm smile gracing the blonde’s lips took her by surprise. She had figured Mari to be fuming right now, but, instead, she stared at Hanamaru with immense love and affection, something Hanamaru found strange.

  


Mari loomed calmly at her, nodding as she took in the girls words. In Hanamaru’s eyes, she knew Mari was furious with her for losing something so expensive, important, and irreplaceable.

  


Remembering how Mari gifted her the present for her birthday only served her purpose of being emotional.

  


“Hanamaru…” slender, petite fingers rested on her shoulders as they brushed along Hanamaru’s shoulder. You don’t have to worry.” Mari grinned. She swiped her finger along Hanamaru’s tears, arms wrapping themselves securely around her waist.

  


Hanamaru whimpered. “B-but it was a gift given from you. I wanted to treasure it as much as possible.”

  


Mari shook her head. “Why must you always think I’ll say otherwise?’’ she hummed softly, patting her back.

  


“I like everything you give me,” Hanamaru replies. “It shows how much you care about me,” Mari made a delighted snicker.

  


“But don’t you love this more…?” she teased, tracing the outline of Hanamaru’s left finger, slyly glancing at the shiny metal glinted before their eyes.

  


“I-I do,” Hanamaru admitted.

  


“Good,” Mari says elated. “Because I’m going to give you an even better ring than this. One that shiner and bigger than the diamond.” she laughed, pressing Hanamaru to her chest. “So just wait for me, I’ll marry you after you graduate.” Mari jeers, kissing the top of Hanamaru’s head. “I promise you, I’ll make you so happy you won’t need to worry about losing anything ever again.’’

  


Hanamaru blushed. “O-okay. Pinky promise?” she stuck her left pink out, eagerly waiting in anticipation for Mari’s response. Even though she already knew Hanamaru’s response, she wanted to hear it directly from her instead.

  


“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Mari gloats.

  


She smiled at Hanamaru with immense unrepressed love, Hanamaru knew she wasn’t joking. Mari never jokes when they were intimate and of the matters concerning marriage. Not even when she was about to give Hanamaru one hell of a honeymoon.


	5. Fake Marriage [NozoEli]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake marriage au nozoeli. if you wanna see this in a longer version let me know, or any other stories here

** Sometimes I wish I could read your mind to find out how you feel about me. **

Source:  [love-diaries](https://love-diaries.tumblr.com)

 

 

The plan was a simple one, really. A ploy to throw their friends off whenever the topic of marriage popped up. The last straw eventually came when Nico began taunting her, calling her an old virgin, and dissing Eli in her tiny little gremlin shoes. Years later and still, Nico hadn’t grown an inch.  
  
  
  
God, Eli should have punched Nico when she had the chance.  
  
  
  
Fast forward hours later, she and Nozomi were stopping for a bite to eat in a diner downtown. Hands folded, Eli opened her mouth.  
  
  
  
“I have to tell you something.”  
  
  
  
“Can it wait? I’m kind of in the middle of the something,” she answers, biting into her chicken.  
  
  
  
“Not really. I need to tell you, right now.”  
  
  
  
Nozomi sighs. “Listen, I’ll be done in five minutes, tops.” she wipes the edges of her fingers with the clean napkins, then raises her gaze toward Eli on the table before her.  
  
  
  
“But it's important. Please?” Eli pleads.  
  
  
  
“Fine. What do you need to tell me?”  
  
  
  
Eli takes a deep breath and stares at Nozomi with a serious expression. “I love you.”  
  
  
  
Nozomi quirks her head. “Um-” Eli slams her hand against the table, effectively shutting Nozomi up.  
  
  
  
“And I know this might be sudden, and I know, you’re way too good for me, but I just… I needed you to know.” Eli sucks in a sharp breath then looks to Nozomi.  
  
  
  
“... Eli, we’re married.”


	6. Doctor's Visit ChikaRuby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika gets surprising news from the doctor; and to Ruby's surprise.

Chika has been dreading for the day since her results came.

 

It was amusing, really, seeing Ruby’s stunned response in anticipation for her test results. The morning sickness that occurred during these past few weeks were warnings enough; the annoying headaches she had, or the urge to dart to the bathroom and hurl herself on the toilet (which Chika did… much to her horror), were clear indications something was terribly at amiss. That lead her to the trip to the doctor's office where she was poked and probed.

 

The doctor eyed Chika’s figure, suspiciously, jotting down notes in her pad while she asked her to pee into the cup. Yes, pee she did. “I’ll have the results sent to your house this evening, Takami-san.” she tore off the paper from her desk and handed Chika a prescription note. “This,” she placed a stern emphasis on, “Should tell you what you need in case the finalization of the results is wrong.”

 

Chika grumbled, lamely. “But Dia, I can’t wait that long. Can’t you tell me instead?” Dia shook her head, sternly and waved Chika off.

 

“That’s Dr.Kurosawa, to you.” Dia retorted. “Anyhow, you should talk this over with Ruby once she gets home.” Chika instead shoot her a puzzled look, tilting her head ever slightly.

 

“What why?”

 

Dia’s emerald eyes flickered to Chika’s gaze, her tinted glasses somehow gleamed in their glow. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

* * *

 

Chika was beyond confused when she got to come with a bag of test tubes, the boxes written in fancy font and their pink colored boxes set aside in the bathroom mirror as Chika laid down on the couch corner with the remote in her hand and the other clutching a white envelope sealed and signed by Dia Kurosawa; aka her grumpy doctor.

 

She hadn’t opened the letter yet, deciding to wait until Ruby arrived.

 

Right on time, a knock came from the door.

 

“I’m home!” Ruby piped, flinging her shoes across the rack and made her way into the living room. Chika turned around while in her seat and motioned for Ruby to join her. Ruby tilted her head but did as she was told, shifting her body until she was comfortable enough. “What's wrong, Chika-chan?”

 

“... Ruby.”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to request a fic please direct your inquires to my writing blog {shadow-gateway-to-love} as it would be easier to deliver faster fics. Comments below work if you expect a fast response and I will have it ready by then, I suggest this alternative as if is difficult crossposting on both platforms.
> 
> Please write which character you want, and what Character A or Character B is doing. This way, is helpful for me. I can write those with either the ratings: K, T, M, E as you like. Repeated Pairings is fine as the same goes with prompts.
> 
> Feedback is deeply appreciated :D


	7. Relationship Status [Kanan X Riko]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fling, that's what their relationship was.

A fling, that's what their relationship was. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
  
She didn't say it often but, but Riko was stunning when she tears laced her pretty face. Except, when Riko cries, Kanan isn't sure what to do.   
  
  
Riko had heeded against comforting her, saying she deserved it because she was pathetic and weak. Kanan wondered if that was what the girl truly thought of herself.   
  
If so, then it was her job to comfort the younger girl. Remembering the times Riko softly ushered her words of comfort, granted Kanan the courage to reassure Riko.

  
“You don't have to be so hard on yourself. I love you just as you are,” Kanan whispers beneath Riko’s warmth. Kanan smiles with a crossing glance, looping her arms around Riko’s shuddering form. She heard hiccups erupt from her, but paid them no mind as she lowered her lips to Riko’s forehead and brushed her strands to one side, then gently leaned into her, pressing a loving kiss to her skin.  
  
  
Riko glanced up, her eyes already red and puffy. A nice contrast to her usually timid demeanor, Kanan thinks. It fits her nature of someone so utterly beautiful and breathtaking, it leaves Kanan stunned. By whatnot does she consider into account, is Riko suddenly flipping her against the bed, backs pressed against the cushion counter of their room. Kanan muffles her squeals when Riko’s face leans onto her neck, sucking and biting at the tender nip.  
  
  
“R-Riko-chan?” Kanan squeaks girlishly.  
  
  
She shivers involuntarily while Riko’s amber gaze shifts to her face, fingers tracing her lip as she leans closer, pressing her lips to Kanan’s own pair and letting her hands wander beneath Kanan’s shirt. Kanan flinches when she feels warm fingers touching her naked skin, shivering. Riko seems delighted when Kanan whimpers under her touch and so she brushes her index finger on a toned muscle, watching as Kanan’s bites her lower lip.  
  
“Kiss me, Kanan.” Riko’s words come out slurred the second Kanan leans to her body, her lips resting above Riko’s exposed collar separated by her uniform and ribbon. Kanan hums amusedly and with a bite to her neck, Riko’s hands shoot up to her arm, nails digging furiously to her wrist while Riko squeezes Kanan’s skin, taking what she wanted with the firm grasp.  
  
Kanan doesn’t reply, simply doing as she was told; lips smothering Riko’s own lips; lipstick smeared across their connected lips as Kanan took more and more of Riko’s anguish, swallowing her unheeded protests and whimpers.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder, if you would like to see a longer vers. of this I have it ready same goes for the other fics compiled :D 
> 
> If you would like to request a fic please direct your inquires to my writing blog {shadow-gateway-to-love} as it would be easier to deliver faster fics. Comments below work if you expect a fast response and I will have it ready by then, I suggest this alternative as if is difficult cross-posting on both platforms.
> 
> Please write which character you want, and what Character A or Character B is doing. This way, is helpful for me. I can write those with either the ratings: K, T, M, E as you like. Repeated Pairings is fine as the same goes with prompts.
> 
> Feedback is deeply appreciated :D


	8. Cut Glass Lies [UmiMaki]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, Maki felt her love for Umi vanish into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jgfgjjgdf idk wat got into me yall can ask for a sequel if you want

**The end of love looks like the beginning of war”**  
― [Bangambiki Habyarimana](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/7947977.Bangambiki_Habyarimana)

 

They argued with each other back and forth in the afternoon; Umi’s stern scolding mixed with the alcohol in her system erupted spontaneously in flames.

 

Maki didn't even see it coming, the wrath of Umi’s anger spitting fire into her face.

 

Umi raised her hand against Maki’s cheek and slapped her, hard. She grinded her teeth in disgust then splat at the floor, with no regard to Maki’s pain. The bottle in Umi’s hold glinted with malice, and for once, Maki saw the damage she’d done. She’d thought things were different this time, but Umi proved her wrong.

 

Maki’s hand wandered to her swollen cheek, wincing as her fingers brushed along her skin. She glared daggers at Umi, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood.

 

_“I promise I’ll change. I swear,” Umi whispers, wrapping her arms around Maki’s naked shoulder. She pressed a kiss on top of Maki’s flushed skin, smiling into the kiss as she traced over the many of Maki’s hickies._

 

_Maki swallows. “But what if you don't? What if you can't stop?” she leans into Umi and tilts her head, meeting Umi’s determined gaze. She sees a flash of doubt but as quickly as they appear, it vanishes. Umi places her hand over Maki’s own, bringing her right hand to cup Maki’s cheek. She traces her thumb over Maki’s swollen lips, the soft touch of her fingers meeting the redheads skin._

 

_“I'll try,” Umi says. “I’ll do whatever it takes to save us, our relationship.”_

 

The illusion shatters when Maki spots a speeding car, jeering across her vision with flawless motion.

 

_Lies, they were all lies._

 

Upon seeing Maki’s reaction, Umi flung the bottle to the wall and watched as pieces of the glass shattered along the tile wall.

 

“Get out of my face you worthless whore.” Umi hissed.

 

Maki fled the scene with her dignity intact and kept her eyes trained on the busy highway. She felt so tired, so depressed with no will to live. Her feet lead the sidewalk as Maki surveyed her surroundings, eyes darting to the traffic lights blinking red then green.  then to the noisy highway road.

 

It was never supposed to be like this. Maki bit her lips harshly, drawing blood, cursing. The wound stung like needles. Every single time Umi laid a hand on her, and come the passing day, Umi would pretend things were normal.

 

Umi’s addiction had reared its ugly head once more, far too many times for her to watch.

 

Maki didn’t want to lose Umi and so she held her ground, willing for her body to endure the countless violence inflicted upon her. Sometimes, things had escalated too far, names thrown resulting in blood, causing Maki enormous pain when her skin was hit with brutal force. The scene before her froze like a marvelous sculpered painting as she felt the life sucked out of her.

 

Life flashed before her eyes in the matter of seconds as Maki stepped out to the winding road, arms outstretched for the world to take her with one fell swoop.

 

And so it did, crashing against her petitie form and engines rousing within their chambers. The impact leaves her breathless, whimpering then reduced to tranquil peace.

 

Maki felt like she could finally breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to request a fic please direct your inquires to my writing blog {shadow-gateway-to-love} as it would be easier to deliver faster fics. Comments below work if you expect a fast response and I will have it ready by then, I suggest this alternative as if is difficult crossposting on both platforms.
> 
> Please write which character you want, and what Character A or Character B is doing. This way, is helpful for me. I can write those with either the ratings: K, T, M, E as you like. Repeated Pairings is fine as the same goes with prompts.
> 
> Feedback is deeply appreciated :D


	9. Ice Cream Delight [YoshiMari]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari was all over Yoshiko and it was unbecoming of her. Yoshiko was never one for surprises and Mari wasn’t making it any easier. Mari takes it upon herself to feed Yoshiko which frustates Yoshiko to no end.

She held the spoon squarely in her hands while positioning the plastic to Yoshiko’ face, smiling widely, slamming her hand on the table. “Say ahhh~”

 

“N-no!” Yoshiko pushed the spoon from her face, trying her best to ignore the cold treat placed in front of her.

 

“Come on!” Mari whined. “Pretty please? For me?”

 

The annoying summer heat radiating above didn’t help Yoshiko’s case. She wiped a thin sheet of sweat forming on her brow, sighing. Just as she did, Mari placed a handkerchief on her face and hummed. Just weeks prior, Yoshiko was performing her usual ritual when Mari burst into her room all of a sudden, claiming it was her job to help her junior sort out the details and aid her. Whatever crap Mari came up with.

 

“Fine, fine.” Yoshiko opened her mouth and Mari saw a chance to shove the silverware in her mouth, causing Yoshiko to cough up spoonful of ice cream. The taste of strawberry lingered on her tongue as Yoshiko spat out the sweet.

 

“Is it to your liking?”

 

Yoshiko shot Mari a glare and grumbled. “Yeah.” 

 

“Shiny!” Mari said. “Now do me!”

 

“What? No!” 

 

“Please?” Mari whined lamely, jumping and grabbing Yoshiko’s hand.

 

The rest of Aqours watched on with curious eyes, whispering to themselves and giggling. “Those two are a sight to watch,” one whispered before laughing. It wasn’t everyday Mari was all over Yoshiko. But they wished she would tone it down a dial.

 

Yoshiko heaved a sigh once again and darted her eyes to Mari’s elated expression. The girl was practically beaming, perhaps a tad much as she flashed a wide smile  to Yoshiko. “Yoshiko-chan, you got some on your chin,” she says, voice laced with sweetness.

 

“Hm? Where?”

 

Maru laughed in a breathless manner, “Here, I’ll help you.” Placing the cup in the bench next to her, the blonde maneuvered her hands to Yoshiko’s cheeks, then tilted her head up and leaned in.

 

_ Is she seriously trying to-  _

 

“H-hey! What the hell are you-”

 

Yoshiko didn't get a chance to continue her sentence when she felt the soft sensation of Mari’s lips pressing firmly onto her own pair, quickly silencing her up.


	10. The Flowers of Amatsuki [DiaRiko]

When the last of the petals have fallen, spring will end. Patiently, she waited for the arrival of spring, her heart stopping instantly when the last of the cold swept from the shore and to the air, the flourishing pink petals swirling in the gentle wind. With the arrival of spring, the constructs of her heart mended easily, granting her peace.

 

Snow as white as the crescent moon bathed her in the cold breeze. Looking back on it, that was the moment things changed for her. Extending her hand up toward the night sky, she gazed up longingly at the hue light. The drifting snow reminded her of a lost memory; one she would grow to love for centuries.

 

What was it that felt so familiar to her?

  
  


The stilled breath she took miraculously transformed into hot breaths of air, while flakes of hailed ice landed on her face, the wetness seeping into her skin and causing a slight tremor from her entire body. Staring into the empty casagrande of darkness, she directed her attention to the moon hovering above her, watching as tiny specks of hail descent, making its way to land.

 

Ah yes, now she recalled. What was missing in that empty space, was _her_.

 

Tightening the scarf on her neck, she turned to the path before her, taking one last look at the scenery before finally departing, a frown sealed shut on her lips.

 

The petals she sought were long dead, no longer retaining its brilliant color.


	11. Letters to you [DiaMari]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full chap will be posted on Mari's b-day. Based off a true story

The warmth she feels tickling her skin disappears as soon as Mari withdraws her hand, and Dia has to suppress the immense urge to reach out and hold Mari' hand. They're standing before the breeze of the ocean, fingers intertwined as Mari closes the distance between them, eyes burning with determination the moment her fingers tangle into Dia's hair.  
  
  
Mari’s always had a habit of touching Dia’s hair, admiring the soft tresses wrapping her warmth.  
  
  
Dia notices the sudden change in Mari's expression and stops to open to part her lips but shuts them when the blonde’s usual nonchalant grin vanishes, replaced with a wistful expression. The corners of her lips break out into a solemn smile plastered on her face as her fingers skitter around the wrist of Dia's arm; drawing her closer, much closer than they were minutes ago.  
  
  
“I...I have something to tell you, and I’m not sure how to say it.”  
  
  
Dia squeezes back, lips drawn in a tight line. She counts the time ticking by with the flick of her fingers until they meet with another warm pair of soft hands. "You're scaring me now, whats going on?  
  
  
Mari rubs the back of her neck sheepishly, trying to convey her words. Instead, her voice betrays her during a dire time. She glances up at Dia's perplexed gaze and steels herself. "I-I have something to give you," Mari relents. "Promise me you won't open it until your birthday?"  
  
  
"Uh... sure...? But why?"  
  
  
Mari laughs softly, grasping Dia's hand and presses her lips above her hand, winking. "It's a secret," Mari says. "For you and your eyes only..." she whispers the last sentence like a plea, causing Dia to gawk.  
  
  
_That's not telling me much..._

 

Dia sighs. "Fine. Have it your way."


	12. There will be blood [Honoka X Hanayo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first causes her red, their last meeting ends with blood.

The smoke rising in the air made her remember how humans treated her kind. Pitchforks raised in the air filled with the constant taunting of the people was unnerving. Even when faced with the chaos, Honoka still managed calm. The burning wisps of flames coiled around her body, burning deep into her skin. In the lone crowd, a hooded figure met her eyes, the familiar cold chilling emerald eyes.

 

Hanayo mouthed the words, “You were right.” Her gaze grew weaker by the passing second until eventually, darkness swallowed her. Her kind was always feared to be despicable, but in her last breath, Hanayo wondered; who was truly the beast behind the mask?

 

A child, the splitting image of Hanayo tugged on Honoka's arm. “Is Momma going to die?”

 

Honoka bends down, looking Rina in the eye and smiled. “Yes, she is. It’s a shame she isn’t here with us.” She raked her sharp nails through her hair, sighing in defeat. “Starting today, you’ll be staying with me, understood?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Good girl,” Honoka complimented. The same eyes she had grew familiar to was frightening, yet Honoka couldn't help recalling Hanayo's request

* * *

  
  
_She had found Hanayo lying in her pool of blood, a knife wedged deep into her shoulder. Honoka sniffed the air, biting back a growl when she felt the presence of another being. Why was there only one human? The girl whimpered, panting as Honoka surveyed her wounds._

  
  
_“Please…save me and my child,” she whispered through her tears._

 

**_Is a human seriously asking me of this? Ignorant girl..._ **

 

_“Would you do anything?”_

 

_“Yes.”_

* * *

 

 

Eventually, Honoka shared her blood with the human; but not without a cost. in exchange for her miraculous recovery, she became one of Honoka’s fledglings. Time passed when she finally gave birth to a baby girl and Honoka was forced to inform her of her child's nature. It was a miracle even with Hanayo at death's door, the child sustained no injuries except, feeding on Honoka’s blood when she had given her self-sustaining blood, turning the child itself into a monster; a half-blood. The human blood coursing through the child’s veins showed dramatically growth with each passing day. Unfortunately, things fell short when the witch hunt began.

 

Honoka had wanted to kill the humans, it would be very easy with her skill, yet, Hanayo pleaded with her. the humans were innocent.

 

Really, things were going downhill from there.

 

“Auntie, where are we going?” Rina asked with curious eyes.

 

Honoka laughed with bitterness lacing her tone. “You’ll find out soon enough.”


	13. Snack Time [KanaMaru]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching some animal planet and they brought up the case of bird flu. Then i looked down and realized i was eating bird meat. Lost my appetite reaaal quick. It was fried to... :/

“Run, Kanan-chan!” Hanamaru eagerly shouted, as Kanan begrudgingly threaded across the room. The brunette was seated on the older girl and Kanan was crouched on the floor, leading Hanamaru around the room. Her ears flickered wildly, and her tail wagging along when a hand slapped her back.

 

“Hanamaru-chan aren’t you tired? Why don't you take a nap while I cook something for you to eat?” Kanan suggested with a smile.

 

“Okay!” she got off from Kanan and sat back on the floor, snatching the remote and turning on to her usual channel; Animal Planet: Capture of rare seals.

 

Her eyes stayed glued to the screen and Kanan relaxed her tense shoulders, sighing when she heard the music from the television. Hanamaru had saw that show once and was instantly addicted, something that worried Kanan greatly. The show was about a woman, who broadcasted news of animals in pursuit and this time, she was talking about a recent case of the outbreak of diseases the animals had transmitted, named; The Zippity-do flu.

 

Absurd name aside, Kanan had better things to worry about; namely Hanamaru’s dinner.


	14. Eyes Wide with love [NozoMaki]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as a angssttyyy nozomaki lmao where Nozo i is kind maki is you know :^D

**Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love.**

**-Teresa**  


This is how it always begins.

 

Maki was afraid; overwhelmed by the emotions she felt for Nozomi. Nozomi who was so mesmerizing unlike her, radiant to no degree of foundation and simple beautiful. Maki adored the sultry voice that came with Nozomi whenever she uttered yet name with such tenderness, not even Maki had any words to return.

 

Maki was hooked.

 

All her inhibitions came tumbling down the second her eyes met with Nozomi's own pair, her breath lodging in her throat as she dared to sneak another glance past her way. Nozomi seemed amused by her actions and flashed her a smile, causing another tunnel of flash to obscure her vision, with Nozomi waving her hand to greet Maki, flushing as she did so.

 

"Having fun admiring my slender figure, there Maki-chan? What a tease~"

 

“I-I’m not!” Maki retorted.

 

“Could you look me in the eye and say that Maki-chan?”

 

Maki groaned, burying her face in her hands. She despised Nozomi’s teasing and the older girl never failed to rile her up. “You’re insatiable, you know that?”

 

Nozomi giggled, sticking her tongue out. “But you what you love about me, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I-” Maki stopped in her tracks at the bizarre turn of events. “What did you just say?”

 

“Awww, so Maki-chan does love me~”


	15. Hanahaki Disease [KanaRuby]

**“I came hoping to see those eyes, but instead I return with my heart, leaving behind only flowers."**

**-Kim**

**The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. -AO3/tags/Hanahaki%20Disease**

  
It shouldn't have been like this, the outcome she hoped for was supposed to go her way, not like this. Maybe it was something too much hope for; wanting Kanan to return her affections. She tried so hard and yet, Kanan never looked her way. The times she sought for Kanan’s warmth resulted in a weary smile from the older girl, who told her she was too grown up for hugs now, as she proceeded to pat Ruby’s head.  
  
  
Ruby despite being treated like a child. Yet, she could never tell Kanan that. Ruby greatly admired Kanan so much, she had eventually developed feelings for the other girl. It became second nature to want, no crave attention from her.  
  
  
Except, Kanan’s attention at directed Yoshiko, laughing warmly at her bold antics that always resulted in a blundering mess.  
  
The first stages were feeble, unlike anything she'd experienced before. She coughed up blue petals, gentle, soft, and the warmest petals she saw.  
  
“Yoshiko-chan, what do you have planned for today?” Kanan inquired amusedly, smirking widely as she leaned her hand over the table.  
  
  
Yoshiko flashed Kanan a cocky smile as she folded her arms between her chest.”That's a secret only my most trusted little demon know of, fufu.” her tone deepened into a broader voice, causing Kanan to laugh once again.  
  
  
“I look forward to it.”

  
  
_**Ruby coughs, spurring forth a flurry of hydrangea petals, the thorns choking from inside out. "Why... why doesn't Kanan-chan love me..." she whispers in between pants, lips coated in crimson blood. Ruby fumbles for her handkerchief, swiping at the horrid mess lounging on her skin and stops.**_  
  
_**She licks her bottom lip, weary, shaking uncontrollably as she tastes the faint muck of sweet pollen.**_  
  
_**Hydrangeas are bushy blossoms that are easy to recognize both by their look and scent. Although they are naturally purple, you can turn Hydrangeas blue by planting them in an acidic soil. -flower glossary Index**_  
  
_**The hydrangeas remind Ruby of Kanan's color, the vivid streak of tainted blue showering her with praises, hugs, and the adoring confessions she knows won't be uttered.**_  
  
  
Amidst the commotion, Ruby sat there, hunched over the table, laying on the couch, watching Kanan and Yoshiko's exchange silently. They didn't seem to notice her nor bother with her in the slight, causing Ruby to shrink further.  
  
  
Didn't Kanan see her? Why was she paying so much attention to Yoshiko? Ruby didn't like seeing them together; she was certain of that. Yoshiko was a dear friend but even then Ruby wasn't sure she could handle it any longer.  
  
"Are you sure you want to take this step? Denying the procedure will cost you your life, worst, your memories." the doctors jeers, shaking his head. "Unforteunly, I've never seen someone with such an unusual form of the disease. Only one in a hundred population rarely gets this form of hanahaki disease."  
  
Ruby nods, "I don't mind."  
  
"Worst case scanario, you lose all your memories of your beloved. Have you yet to inform them?"  
  
"No," Ruby mutters.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because the person I love, only has eyes for another,"

  
  
From Kanan's lingering gaze to her luscious voice; it was clear as day Kanan had a shine, Yoshiko. Thought Yoshiko didn't seem to see that, she was unconsciously leaning closer to Kanan and mimicking her mirror actions. What Yoshiko lacked, she swiftly returned with a bold approach.  
  
  
“You must like Yoshiko a lot, Kanan-chan.” That remark earned her a viral reaction from Kanan who flushed 50 shades of red and more.  
  
  
“E-eh? I don't like Yoshiko. I mean she’s cute, and all.” Kanan whispered with a blush. She waved her hand about, almost in an attempt to brush Ruby's comment off but her words betrayed her actions.  
  
  
**_It was painful to witness this exchange, painfully so for Ruby._**  
  
**_"You have only a month or so before the final stages of hanahaki escalate. Can I not convince you otherwise to prevent such measures?"_**  
  
**_"No... I'm fine like this. Thank you for your consideration, Hanamaru-san."_**

  
  
“What's not to like about Yohane?” Yoshiko boasted with the flap of her cape against her shoulders. “Yohane will show you the wonders of hell and you'll be falling in no time!”  
  
  
“Pfft. As if.” Kanan retorted.  
  
  
God's, Ruby wanted it to stop.  
  
  
The more Ruby fell deeper in love, the more she wanted to choke.

  
  
_**I don't want to erase these feelings of mine I have for her, that's why I want them to die with me. If I can't have her for myself, I rather die loving her.**_


	16. You're my date [NozoMaki]

##  **Every time I see you, I fall in love all over again.**

**-Unknown**

 

The bustling streets of Tokyo filled Maki’s field of vision, a sigh escaping her lips while she glanced at the message music rang from the corner streets beside her shoulder, the drums snaring in her ear. While Maki half-listened to the sounds, she cocked her head back to take in the sight. Another message popped up on her phone screen as her eyes scanned the text.

  
  
 **Sorry, I won’t be able to make it today. Can we meet up another day, Maki-chan? I promise I’ll make it up to you.**

  
  
Maki pulled her contacts up from her screen and pressed the call button. She held it to her ear, listening to the ringing tone on the other side. It rang for a few minutes and then almost immediately, Nozomi’s voice resonated on the other side. “Maki-chan, how are you doing?”

  
  
“Don’t play that game with me, Nozomi. What do you mean you can’t make it?” She hissed, clenching her purse. Even with Nozomi far apart she somehow managed to chuckle at Maki’s temper.  

  
  
“I got called into work, today. You know how Eli is.”

  
  
Maki bit her lip bitterly, sighing heavily the moment she heard Eli’s name coming from Nozomi’s lips. “Whatever,” Maki retorted. “Have fun with Eli.”

  
  
“Aw…is Maki-chan jealous?”

  
  
Maki scoffed. “As if. What’s there to be jealous of?” She heard a snicker again and pouted childishly. “Anyway, best of luck to you!” Sure, she had been a tiny bit jealous but the feelings of anger overtook her lesser emotions.

  
  
“Wait, Maki-”

  
She hung up the moment Nozomi began whining,  allowing a sigh of relief overtakes her senses. Her shoulders lifted in a sigh before she frowned. “Stupid Nozomi…making me dress up for nothing.” Her finger raked across her hair, smoothing the curly strands back with a tender care that helped alleviate Maki’s stress. She was about to place her phone back in her purse before Nozomi’s contact flashed on her screen. Why is she calling me back…? With a sigh, Maki slid her finger across the screen, holding it near her ear as she swiftly answered the call.

  
  
“What now, Nozomi?”

  
  
In a flash, a figure pounced on her back, giggling in response when the phone slipped from her hands and almost fell to the floor. “I love you, Maki-chan.” The sultry voice whispered softly, arms wrapping around her neck.

  
  
“Nozomi? What are you-”

  
  
“I wanted to surprise you,” Nozomi replied. “So? Did it work?”

  
  
  
Maki pouted and tried to try to push Nozomi from her body, yet, Nozomi refused to budge. A frown the rested on her features as she looked down at Nozomi’s hands that rested on her shoulder.

  
  
“Wanna continue that date I promised you?”  
  
  
“You’re insatiable.” Maki shook her head, slapping Nozomi’s hand away.

  
  
“But you love me~”

  
  
Maki chuckled. “I suppose I do. And now I regret it.” Maki’s head lifted to see Nozomi, one arm around the purse and the other on her hip.

  
  
“Really now?”

  
  
Maki nodded her head and lifted a hand to pull her fingers away from her face. She smiled down on Nozomi and chuckled.

  
  
Nozomi was shocked when Maki’s arms wrapped tightly around her neck and she brought her lips crashing against hers. At first, she wasn’t sure what to do, but when she pulled away and stared at her with anger and embarrassment, she simply smiled. Nozomi’s other hand pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear as Maki bit her lips.

  
  
“You’re lucky I love you, Nozomi.” As her smile grew, she seemed to relax and allow a smile to form on her lips. “I probably love you more than anyone else.” She spoke quietly and Nozomi’s heart fluttered. “I gotta say, it’s nice to see you blush once in a while after all this time.” She stated with a grin, resting her forehead against hers. Maki giggled and a deep blush warmed her face. She had never felt so safe, so warm.

  
  
The short time she had known Maki in high school, she never knew there would be anyone like her. Never would she have wanted to stay a minute apart from her, never from someone as warm as Maki.

  
  
Maki licked her lips, savoring the taste of Nozomi on her tongue before smiling again. She cast a glance over her shoulders to see the main street above, and with a kiss, she stormed off while Nozomi followed, calling out Maki’s name in distress.   
  
“Wait for me!”

  
  
“Hurry or else I’ll leave you behind.” For a moment, Maki stopped herself but resumed walking as soon as she saw the grin sprout on her girlfriends face.

  
  
“You won’t.” Nozomi challenged. She smirked mischievously, watching as Maki’s snarled at her.

 

  
  
“Watch me,” Maki said, quickening her pace.

  
  
“Maki-chan!”

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

They’re at the deserted gas station at 2 AM, arms crossed atop their chests, the flat of her thumb drumming against the cars radio, a bottle in another hand as she gulps down the gross, beverage. Nearby, Umi shakes her head, dismay evident on her face when Nico jugs the remaining wine down her hefty small body.

  
  
“If you wanna say something, say it to my face coward.”

  
  
“I didn’t say anything,” Umi adds.

  
  
Nico scoffs. “As if.” she shifts her fingers to the rearview window, and flings the glass bottle out the car as it breaks into uncanny shards of pieces. In the corner of her eye, Umi grimaces from her leather seat, beads of molten sweat rolling down her face.

  
  
“So there's no gas in the station,” Umi asks.

  
  
“Yeah, I checked.”

  
  
Umi goes back and forth, checking the interiors of the car as she inspects the items for the millionth time. Eventually, Nico draws the last straw and shuts the exposed rears, almost sawing Umi’s hands off. Lucky, Umi leaves unscathed. “Are you done, yet? You’ve been doing that for the past hour and looking at the same things won’t get you anywhere!”

  
  
“Well, it never hurts to try…” Umi mutters, pulling out her phone and rechecking the status. “Does your phone have signal?”

  
  
“No!” Nico spits out, clenching her teeth in a flurry of anger.

  
“Try again, maybe we’ll get signal from your side.

  
  
Nico groans. "Worst trip, ever.” Remind Nozomi to never bring Umi again. The girl was a deadbeat, persistent in beating a dead horse.

  
  
“How about a wifi signal? Has it connected, yet?”

  
  
Nico moaned in horror. “Oh my god, kill me…”

  
  
“I doubt the heat can endure a rotting body in this temperature.”

  
  
Nico hissed, swatting the girls head with the wave of her hand “Oh, shut up already, Umi!”


	18. Sweet Tooth [HonoKoto]

> **"I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow." — Leo Christopher**

* * *

Honoka had a pendant for sweets. Everyone who knew Honoka knew sweets were second next to her love for bread. As if it wasn’t bad enough she scoffed down bread, witnessing the girl devour a whole cake baffled amongst even the surprising members of muse. Except, there was one person left unfazed; Kotori.

  
  


As tentative as she was to taking care of Honoka, Kotori was happy enough to platter her sweeten urges, gloves read in hand while she listened to Honoka’s every request. Be it, over the top or plain bizarre, the ashen-haired girl would always deliver. She responded with a warm smile, stroking Honoka’s hair while she weaved her needle into the crutches of their soon to be the final live outfit.

  
  


When the rest of ruse watched in deafening silence, they’d snicker at Honoka’s form, hair tousled and uniform wrinkled while she slept on Kotori’s lap, snoring. Safe to say, it wasn’t exactly an uplifting mood when not one of the girls managed to wake Honoka from her deep sleep. Hanayo retreated to Rin’s side when Honoka nearly bit her up close and Nico snarled at the dozing Honoka as she mumbled in her sleep, gremlin. It took the rest of the others to restrain Nico before she clawed Honoka’s sleeping face.

  
  


Amused, Kotori shook Honoka up with the touch of her hand, jolting Honoka awake.

  
  


Their friends always signed beforehand, praising Kotori for her responsible ways. Her friends would sigh before them, criticizing their leader's sluggish form and problematic tendencies, even going on to tell Honoka to loosen up.

  
  


In reality, that made Honoka lazier and she turned her backs to them, lifelessly waving them away. Umi scolded her for that and Kotori came to her defensive, saying it was fun to cater Honoka’s demands. Signing, Umi resigned with a shake of her head and wished them luck. They would need it.

  
  


Honoka buried her head in Kotori’s chest, smiling. There had been some truth in the others words, and she instinctively turned to Kotori, mouth open and ready to talk, before her stomach growled in loud raunchy noises as she shrank.

  
  


Kotori merely giggled then began her work, relieving Honoka’s needs.

  
  


Likewise, Honoka watched Kotori’s work, her fluid movements faltering in her eye lines as she pulled out a bowl, cracking eggs and flow then began mixing the ingredients together, eventually shuffling over to the kitchen cabinets. Honoka stood close, eyes perched on Kotori’s slender figure dancing around the kitchen counter, her petite hands roaming to the plates and pans. She stalked near Kotori, eventually wrapping her arms below the girl's slender arms, giving them a quick squeeze.

  
  


Hanging onto Kotori’s waist, Honoka groaned against the brunette. “Hurry up and bake me something Kotori,” she whined. Kotori chucked brightly, patting Honoka’s head smoothly running her fingers along her hair.

  
  


“It's almost finished, Honoka. Just wait a little bit more.” She had placed the cake in the oven and was baking the approximate time needed.

  
  


Kotori loved making sweets for Honoka but with their strict diet, she was forced to ban sweets from Honoka except make them for special occasions. Today, Honoka had flashed her a smile and shown her test, marveling at her passing grade. Kotori asked what Honoka wanted and the excitement for immediately spring to the opportunity. Now, here they were in Kotori's kitchen making a cake.

  
  


The timer ringed and Kotori pulled up her oven mitts, carefully taking the tray out and placing it on the cold surface of the kitchen counter. She grasped the knife layered with icing and swiftly covered the brown cake in blue icing. Kotori clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. “It's done Honoka!”

  
  


“Finally!” Honoka cheered, hugging Kotori and happily planted kisses on Kotori, humming when she took a spoon and blew on the forkful of cake before bringing it to her mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed heavenly, taking another bite of the cake.

  
  


“It's delicious Kotori! You've outdone yourself.” She complimented Kotori while mouthful cake.

  
  


“Anything for you.”

  
  


“Do you want a taste?” She asked, spoon in hand.

  
  


Kotori nodded her head, taking a step forward to cup Honoka's cheeks before kissing Honoka sweetly. She tasted the faint touch of strawberry and withdrew, smiling sweetly. “Sweet.”

  
  


Honoka stood in a daze, blushing furiously. “Y-yeah.”

  
  


“Do you want another one?”

  
  


“Yes,” Honoka replied, steeling herself when Kotori pressed closer and gilded her lips over her own.


	19. I want to stay here with you for just a little longer [EliRin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin liked to think she knew what there was about Eli.

** [No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted](https://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/aesop_109734) **

**[-Aesop](https://www.brainyquote.com/authors/aesop) **

 

Rin knew she knew Eli was there. Rin saw Eli out of the corner of her eye, standing there, eyes peering over her shoulders and staring at Rin with a calm expression. The rooftop was pouring then, a mass of cluttered palettes mixing grey and black, water passing over their heads in cold washes of rain, simply doubling them as Rin shivered beneath the dark clouds. She sat neatly on the bench stool, looking in Eli’s direction while the blonde folded her arms and kicked her right foot back, pressing it against the wired platform.  
  
  
Their practice sessions were disbanded for the day, something the other members took heed of and went about their schedules, bidding goodbye to the others while they marched home.  
  
  
She had meant to walk up to the rooftop to get some fresh air, and when she opened the door Eli was already there, eyes shut tight as she let the rain take her. Eli could have stayed in the entrance of the doorway instead of getting soaked in the rain, but when I offered to bring her an umbrella, Eli shook her head and politely turned down Rin’s request. It was rude for Rin to leave her be, so she stayed behind, waiting with Eli as the rain continued pouring away.  
  
  
The droplets of aqua blue were beginning to cease, what was once heavy rain before was now reduced to light showers.  
  
  
Rin felt the slight tickles of an itch building in her nose, shuddering as she swallowed hard, stiffening as she palmed her face while she struggled to contain oncoming sneeze threatening to escape. The accompanied rain only did wonders when the musky scent of the pavement drifted to her nose, causing Rin to lean forward and yelped, sneezing with a fervent force that caught Eli’s attention. Rin attempting to cover up her sneeze with a barrage of coughs, she averted her gaze from Eli and shifted in her seat, wiping her nose with her sleeve.   
  
  
When Rin opened her eyes, Eli was already standing in front of her, arms slack to the side as she frowned. Eli’s lips parted as she rested her hand on Man's shoulder, a concerned expression plastering her beautiful features. was meet with Eli’s  
  
  
“You should go back inside, Rin. I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold simply because you were with me.” Eli says, concern laced in her voice. She brought her hands up to Rin’s forehead and traced her thumb her soft skin. Her skin burned with heat, scorching beneath Eli’s touch. “You’re burning up, Rin,” she whispered softly. “Please, go back in?” Witnessing Eli pleading for her return turned Rin’s stomach.  
  
  
Rin shook her head in reluctance, “No. I’m staying here with you.”  
  
  
“But you-”  
  
  
“You’re not listening,” Rin sighed. “I want to stay. And nothing you say will change that.” she couldn't bear to cause more strain on Eli’s plate, what with her nonsense. She breathed out a soft sigh when Eli nodded in understanding, shifting her feet to the metal bench as she sat down next to Rin, smirking.

  
“Then let me stay with you a little while longer,” Eli smiled.   
  
  
They sat, looking above the dispersing clouds as the skies began to clear away, the faintest trace of a rainbow peeking along the clouds, covered in warm sunlight, radiation and looking down upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> If you would like to request a fic please direct your inquires to my writing blog {shadow-gateway-to-love} as it would be easier to deliver faster fics. Comments below work if you expect a fast response and I will have it ready by then, I suggest this alternative as if is difficult cross posting on both platforms.
> 
> Please write which character you want, and what Character A or Character B is doing. This way, is helpful for me. I can write those with either the ratings: K, T, M, E as you like. Repeated Pairings is fine as the same goes with prompts. 
> 
> Sequels are allowed! You can ask for any one you like
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated :D


End file.
